


Jazz

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [3]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Jazz Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is dancing in the living room, and Scott thinks it might just be the cutest thing.</p><p>Scomiche drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonster/gifts).



> Just a cute little drabble!

Scott leaned against the doorframe, two coffees in each of his hands, and smiled softly. Jazz music was blaring out of the radio, and Scott knew that Mitch secretly loved this particular genre. His proof was right in front of him.

Mitch was dancing around the living room, spinning around in circles and snapping his fingers to the beat, a huge smile on his face. Scott giggled quietly to himself when his boyfriend picked up Wyatt and spun around with him, the sphinx meowing grumpily.

Scott felt like he could remain watching Mitch dance around for forever.

Mitch did a particularly passionate spin and stumbled, falling safely onto the couch. Scott rushed forward anyway, slightly worried, and sat himself down next to Mitch, setting the coffee mugs down onto the table. Mitch was lying on his back, laughing.

“Are you alright?” Scott chuckled, pulling his boyfriend up into a sitting position. “I’m fine,” Mitch was still giggling slightly.

Scott smiled lovingly at the smaller man, and Mitch grinned back, pecking him lightly on the lips. He stood, pulling Scott up with him. “Dance with me?” he asked in a mockingly formal tone, even adding in a small bow. “I’m the tall one, idiot,” Scott teased, but he still took Mitch’s offered hand.

They danced together, laughing the entire time. Scott spun Mitch around and then pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. They swayed to the beat for a small while, before Mitch pulled away from Scott slightly and leaned up. “I love you,” he told him, then proceeded to kiss the blonde.

Scott kissed back, his heart lifting at the words. He broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead against Mitch’s, whispering, “I love you too.”

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mitch went to answer it, calling out behind him, “You know, this is the third time Superfruit’s played the role of the cock-block of the century.”

Scott laughed and relaxed against the couch, content. He didn’t see how anything could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
